Morning Love
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: Hanya drablle singkat tentang Joon Myun. kisahnya di pagi hari bersma orang tidak di kenal yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Always Krisho


_**Morning love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Krisho**_

 _ **Cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Wu Yi Fan, Mama Joon Myun**_

 _ **Warn : bahasa tidak baku, penulisan tidak sesuai eyd typo (s) bertebaran di mana-mana, Bl, don't like don't read...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Joon Myun mematut dirinya di cermin, pemuda yang duduk di tingkat 2 sekolah menengah atas itu memperhatikan penampilannya dengan seksama, setelah dirasa rapi dia menyambar tas sekolahnya yang berada di atas kasur kemudian segera melesat ke ruang makan, meraih dua tangkup roti yang telah di sediakan sang mama dengan terburu-buru tak lupa dia juga meneguk setengah gelas dari susu paginya.

"Pelan-pelan sayang!" sang mama mengingatkan, tangannya terulur mengusap suarai kemerahan milik Joon Myun.

"Akuh-" pemuda yang sering di panggil dengan nama Suho itu menelan rotinya susah payah, "buru-buru ma." Lanjutnya kemudian.

sang mama hanya tersenyum, ma'lum dengan tingkah buah hatinya.

Setelah berpamitan Joon Myun segera berangkat, dia tak pernah pergi sesiang ini saat berangkat sekolah. Biasanya dia akan pergi pagi pagi sekali tapi, sudah dua hari ini Joon Myeon selalu berangkat agak siang dari rumahnya alasanya karena dia ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, pemuda yang dompetnya ia temukan 2 hari yang lalu.

Langkah cepatnya perlahan melambat, senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya, pemuda itu ada di sana tengah menunggu bis yang sama dengannya. Setengah ragu Joon Myeon duduk di dekatnya, jantungnya berdebar saat mencium wangi masculin pemuda tampan itu.

Bis yang mereka tunggu datang, pemuda tampan itu selalu berjalan terlebih dahulu menaiki bis baru kemudian Joon Myun, Joon Myun tidak punya keberanian yang besar untuk duduk di samping si pemuda tampan yang akhirnya membuatnya memilih untuk duduk di kursi belakang pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya itu, dan memperhatikannya diam diam.

Joon Myun mengagumi segala yang ada di diri pemuda itu, bagai mana rambut pirang itu tersisis rapi, garis wajah yang tegas, mata yang tajam, ekspresi dingin yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu untuk Joon Myun dan, dia juga mengagumi fostur tubuh pemuda itu, yang tinggi menjulang dan, ukh... tampak berotot. Pipi pemuda itu memerah saat membayngkannya.

joon Myun merutuk dalam hati, Waktu selalu terasa berjalan cepat saat dia bersama pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu, hingga tak terasa halte tempat Joon Myeon turun sudah terlihat, dengan berat hati pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 173 cm itu berdiri dan, berjalan mendekati pintu keluar, sebelum bis benar-benar berhenti Joon Myun menatap pemuda itu lagi tanpa, di duga pemuda itu juga menatapnya. Kontan Joon Myun memalingkan wajahnya. dan setelah bus benar-benar berhenti dan, pintu terbuka dia langsung turun.

"Ukh... itu memalukan." Rutuknya sembari menutupi wajahnya sendiri yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya Joon Myun merasa tidak cukup beruntung, karena pemuda tampan itu tidak terlihat lagi. Joon Myun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang ada di halte ogah-ogahan. Pemuda yang memiliki senyum angelic itu menyedot bubble tea nya, mungkin kali ini dia berangkat terlalu siang.

"Khm..!" Terdengar suara orang berdehem kemudian kursi di samping Joon Myun di duduki, pemuda pemilik marga Kim itu menengokan kepalanya, senyum cerah tersungging di wajahnya. Ternyata pemuda tampan itu terlambat sama seperti dirinya.

Bus yang dia atau mereka tunggu datang, kali ini Joon Myun yang masuk lebih dulu baru kemudian si pemuda tampan yang belum dia tahu namanya. Joon Myun duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela dan, dia hampir berteriak histeris saat pemuda yang di kaguminya duduk di sebelahnya. Diam diam Joon Myun mencuri pandang pada pemuda itu, atau sesekali memperhatikan pemuda itu memainkan smart phonenya.

Joon Myun memekik dalam hati saat pemuda tampan itu memilih lagu 'ireumi mwoeyo?' Milik 4 minuts, bolehkah dia berpikir kalau pemuda itu menanyakan namanya secara tidak langsung...?

"Khm.."

Joon Myun nyengir lebar saat dia ketahuan tengah memperhatikan pemuda tampan di sebelahnya memainkan hp, dengan gerakan kaku Joon Myun menyedot bubble tea-nya, kemudian memalingkan perhatiannya ke jalan.

"Kim Joon Myun bodoh." Rutuknya sambil menjeduk jedukan kepalanya sendiri ke kaca.

.

.

.

"Hatcih... hatcih..."

Joon Myun kembali bersin, pagi ini dia terserang flu, salahkan dirinya yang pulang sambil hujan-hujanan kemarin malam, sang mama meletakan sarapan pagi Joon Myun dan, obat di atas nakas.

"Makan dulu sayang." Wanita yang masih cantik di umurnya yang memasuki kepala 4 itu mengusap rambut kemerahan Joon Myun dan, membantu sang buah hati untuk duduk.

"Hatcih..."

Joon Myun menggesek hidungnya saat terasa gatal yang di susul dengan sebuah bersin. Hal yang paling di takuti Joon Myun selain hantu di dunia ini adalah terkena flu, karena kau akan terlihat jelak dengan hidung merah dan terus menerus mengeluarkan ingus. Ugh.. Itu menyebalkan.

Hah.. joon Myun menghela nafas lelah pagi ini dia tidak akan bertemu si tampan itu. Dasar flu sialan.

.

.

.

2 hari berlalu, Joon Myun baru sembuh dari flu yang menyiksanya. Pemuda mungil itu berjalan cukup cepat, mengingat jam sudah menunjukan angka 7 pagi yang artinya kelasnya di mulai sekitar setengah jam lagi, lagi pula dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pemuda tampan itu.

Dahi mulus Joon Myun berkerut saat mendapati pujaan hatinya itu mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan halte, tampak sekali kalau pemuda itu tengah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

raut lega tampak di wajah dingin pemuda tampan itu saat melihat Joon Myun dan, tanpa di duga dia berjalan ke arah Joon Myun kemudian memeluknya erat seakan takut kehilangan Joon Myun.

"Kau kemana saja?!" Tanyanya, nada khawatir terdengar kentara dalam suaranya.

"Kemarin aku sakit?" Joon Myun menjawab, pemuda dengan marga Kim itu masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Lain kali jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini lagi mengerti?" ujarnya setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Um..." Joon Myun mengangguk ragu, dia tampak linglung, lagi pula siapa yang tidak akan linglung kalau tiba-tiba orang yang tidak kau kenal dengan baik -apalagi dia adalah orang yang kau sukai- memelukmu di tempat umum dan, mengatakan hal demikian.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Yi Fan, Wu Yi Fan." Pemuda tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Joon myun berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan besar milik Yi Fan. "Aku Joon Myun, Kim Joon Myun."

.

.

.

 _ **~~Fin~~**_

.

.

.

Annyeong good reader-nim, Ada yang ngerasa tahu cerita ini?

Yupz... Ini cerita'a memang yong ambil dari film pendek thailand dgn judul yg sama morning love, filmya unyu... Dan entah kenapa yong ngebayangin papa mama saat ntn film itu. Mungkin nanti akan ada kris verssion'a tpi gk janji jga, hahahaha mengingat hutang ff ku masih banyak, maaf blm bisa lanjut wu sajangnim sama ne sajangnim dan, ff gantung lain'a aku sedikit sibuk, neomu neomu joesonghamnida...

Akh... Review juseyo geurigo, gamsahamnida... ^^


End file.
